


Comparing Little Sisters

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Ryoma talk a little about their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Little Sisters

He stood some distance away, watching as his little sister Elise interacted with the Hoshidian Hinoka. The sky knight was showing off her pegasus, teaching Elise how to gain one's trust enough to let it feed from her hand.

"She's a very sweet girl."

Xander turned slightly, offering Ryoma a small smile in return. "Thank you."

"She's befriended everyone here," Ryoma noted. "Should I worry that she plans on taking over through kindness and friendship?" he teased.

Xander sadly smiled at that. "She was never one for the idea of conquering anybody. She detests fighting in all forms."

"Then you are lucky to have such a sibling. Our Sakura is the same way. It balances things."

"Elise has always been this way. Out of all of us she was the most sensitive. Camilla is only sensitive with the people she directly interacts with. Elise however...it was as if she could feel a stranger's pain from miles away."

"Like our sister little Sakura," Ryoma noted. "This war was hard for the both of them."

The Nohrian nodded, "so it was. I'm glad it's over. Those two became fast friends as soon as they were able, did they not?"

"The world could use more like them," Ryoma hummed.

A startled scream from Elise made the two look up, braced for anything. They soon relaxed, unable to stop from laughing at the sight of Hinoka struggling to stop her pegasus from chewing on Elise's hair.

"Hey! No! Somebody help!" Hinoka shouted.

"Xander! Stop laughing and help before she eats me!" Elise cried.

Ryoma and Xander shared a look and then moved to help their sisters.


End file.
